Sweet Apple Massacre retaliation
by Mercury013
Summary: I do not own sweet apple massacre or MLP friendship is magic. This is a spin off of the cliff hanger of Sweet Apple massacre. Enjoy
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Sweet Apple massacre or MLP. This is simply a spin off. Nothing more. I hope you enjoy**

Sweet Apple massacre retaliation

"Hey Sis I have something to show you down here." Apple Jack heard Big Mac say from down in the cellar. "Sure thing big bro I'll be down there in a minute." Suddenly she heard the flapping of wings and Rainbow dash crash landed into the barn tumbling over several times before ending up next to Apple Jack. "AJ! Timber wolves, town!" She said sputtering. "Whoa whoa slow your horses partner. Now what's this about timber wolves?" She asked her. Rainbow took a deep breath then screamed,"Timber Wolves are attacking the town!" "Golly I'll be there in a jiffy. Sorry Big Mac, you'll have to show me that thing later." She shouted down the trap door. She heard a sigh, of frustration? She must have imagined it. Big Mac didn't get frustrated. "Sure thing sis." He said,"I'll be here waiting when you get back." She heard him call up. And with that she raced after Rainbow dash to take care of the timber wolf problem. Down in the cellar Big heaved a sigh of frustration. "So close. Oh well there's always later." He said to himself. He looked at the mangled corpses of the cutie crusaders and swelled with pride in his work. "Welp might as well start cleaning up." He said to him self again and went about the tedious task of cleansing the area. He picked up his former captives who were still dripping blood and draped them over his back and climbed out of the cellar. He turned his back to close the door when he heard a strangled gasp of horror. He turned around to see Granny Smith standing at the door of the barn. "Big Mac. What is that, where did you find them and why is your coat covered in blood?" He sighed to himself. He didn't want to kill the old pony but she had left him no choice. He dropped the bodies of his victims in the floor and moved slowly towards the old pony. "Granny I have to tell you something very important." He said slowly and gently. Meanwhile Granny Smith remained frozen with fear. Big Mac stepped behind her and shut the barn door. "Please stay awhile." He cooly. Her screams of terror were abruptly cut off.

Slipstream considered himself to be quite good at flying. Not as fast as Rainbow Dash but still quite good. He was flying low over Sweet Apple Acres when he caught a whiff of something unpleasant and very familiar. His eyes went wide when he realized what it was,"no not here as well." And with that he shot off towards the smell which was originating from the barn. Slipstream had a troubled past. Ever since was a billy he had been trained by the PIS. Unfortunate acronym but the Pony's who worked for it were anything but funny. PIS stood for Pony Investigative Service. An elite group of Pony's, unicorns and Pegasus' who were trained to protect the nation of Equestria under the shadows of secrecy. Slipstream had been assigned to Ponyville after his last mission had taken a bad turn in clouds dale. His superiors believed that he needed some relaxation before they sent him out on anymore missions. Ponyville was one of the safest places in all of Equestria so there shouldn't be any trouble here. Or there shouldn't be. But it always seemed wherever he went trouble followed. His alias had earned him a job as a mail carrier. His alias name was black Jack. He had pure black feathers and a green mane with black highlights which was messy all over. He was built like rainbow dash but had bigger wings. His cutie mark(which was covered by a false tattoo representing a letter) was a red dragon representing his expertise in Ty chi, karate, Ty Kwan do, Ji Kwan do, and mixed martial arts. His bright blue eyes were full of worry as he raced towards the barn. "Please please let it be something else." He muttered to himself. But his fears became stronger as he moved closer and the stench became overwhelming. He raced to the closed barn and smashed through drawing his gun which he kept holstered under his right wing. What he saw made him immediately retch. He plummeted from the air and began to heave his lunch in a nearby corner. Lying on the ground were 4 brutally mangled bodies. The only one recognizable body to him was a bright green one. He hesitantly moved closer after he was done being sick. Granny Simth was lying on the ground with her intestines spilling out of her stomach from a slash wound running under her belly. Her eyes wide open with shock and her mouth opened a scream that had died in her throat. "Holy Celestial. What the hell happened here." Slip stream muttered to himself. He examined the other bodies and began to cry. He realized that the other three bodies were to small to be adults, which meant that they were Billy's. He choked back his tears and was immediately filled with rage. Who would murder innocent children. He regained himself and picked up his communication device which was in his "mail bag". He tapped in the right code and waited till he connected to the director. "Agent slipstream, how goes it in Ponyville? Having a relaxing time?" Slipstream took a deep breathe then spoke, "sir I have four civilian casualties. One I recognize as a Granny Smith owner of Sweet Apple Acres. The other three are unrecognizable due major dis figuration to their bodies. Sir the other three are children." He said biting back tears. There was a pause then the director spoke. "Agent as of now you are now reinstated on active duty. I am sending your team to you. Find the culprit and bring him in. Work with local law enforcement and... Please inform the families of the deceased. Call the local police to take care of the bodies and have them send them to the lab so that Jamey can do her thing." "Roger sir." Slipstream replied, "Slipstream out." And with that he turned off his communicator. He glanced at the bodies sending another wave of nausea through his system. Then he dialed the police on his phone. With in minutes sweet apple acres was surrounded by police. "Black Jack you might want step away from here, it's disturbing to civilians." Said officer Dooly. "Officer, I'm not who you think I am." Replied Slipstream and with that he reached into his mailbag and produced his badge. Dooly took and his jaw hit the ground. "But but." He stuttered at slipstream. Slipstream quickly explained the situation to him and told him what he needed done. Officer Dooly nodded vigorously and saluted and ran off to find the rest of the officers to tell them the news. Slipstream sighed and yanked off the fake tattoo revealing the crimson dragon. "It was nice to have a normal life for a little bit." He said to himself. One of the officers came up behind him. "Sir we've identified the deceased." He was on the verge of tears it looked like. "Who." He asked quietly. "Apple bloom, Scootaloo and sweetie bell." He said burst into tears. Slipstream's heart froze. He had become good friends with the little girls since he had moved to pony vile. They came to him for advice and always said hello to him whenever he had passed by. Holy Celestia how would he tell Apple Jack or Rarity or Rainbow dash. They would be crushed, especially Big Mac. The big stallion would be devastated when he heard of his sister. Suddenly head the sound of hooves running towards him. He turned fearing that they had already arrived. Instead he was tackled to the ground in a group hug. He couldn't see anything under the mass of fur when heard a familiar voice say, "Let him up for air Vinyl or he'll suffocate." And with that the weight was lifted from him and he able sit up and see who had nearly hugged him to death. Standing in front of him were two of his very best friends in the entire world. The first was a pony with white fur and blue colored hair with electric turquoise highlights. She had purple glasses that were on top of her head which let Slipstream see the red eyes filled with laughter. Non other then Vinyl Scratch had arrived. She was one of the agency's best undercover agents. She would be able to blend into any situation by impersonating her alter ego DJ Pon3. While adoring fans raced to get her autograph she would be able slip a tracker into at least one of the criminals goons who was dumb enough to ask for one. Standing next to the smiling unicorn one of the coolest Pegasus slipstream knew. Soarin was a graduate of the wonder bolt academy and had been recruited by PIS as a weapons specialist. "Guys what are you doing here?" Slipstream asked as he gave Vinyl a hug and Soarin a hoof bump. "The director told us we had a case. He sounded upset." Said Vinyl. Slipstream lowered his head and gestured his hoof to where the police ponies were putting the mangled bodies of Applebloom, Sweetiebell and Scootdaloo into body bags. Vinyl and Soarin trotted over and unzipped the bag. Vinyl put her hoof over her mouth and began to sob and Soarin turned his head away and closed his eyes. Both had known the cutie mark crusaders when they had been going around trying earn their cutie marks in music and extreme flying. Vinyls eyes turned purple and she began to glow with purple aura. "Who..." She asked in a voice so terrifying that the nearest pony backed into the barn wall. Her horn began glow like she was going to blast something. Slipstream trotted closer to her and put his hoof on her shoulder. "We'll find them and make them pay." He said to her. Her eyes faded back to their original color and began to fill with tears. Suddenly Slipstream heard the sound of clopping hooves coming up the road and the sound of a voices talking. He looked at Vinyl and Soarin. They both put their heads down in unison knowing what what was the hill appeared Apple Jack, Fluttershy, Rarity, Rainbow dash, Pinkie pie, and twilight. When they saw the gathering of police ponies around the barn they began to sprint toward it. Rainbow Dash got there first. She went straight to officer Dooly. "Dooly what's going on over here?" She asked. He turned his face away from her. Slipstream motioned for Soarin and Vinyl(who was still sobbing) to follow him. He approached Rainbow Dash who was still trying to prod answers out of the officers. "Rainbow dash." He said gently. She zoomed towards him. "Hey mailman black jack do you know what's going on around here?" She asked him. He took a deep breathe, "rainbow dash my name isn't black jack. It's agent slipstream of the PIS." He said. Her mouth also hit the ground. He pulled out his badge before she could call him a faker. "Rainbow there well..." He started to say when the others pushed their way forward past the police ponies. They immediately started asking questions . Slipstream held up his hoof for silence. Abruptly the questions stopped. "Please we need to speak with Rarity, Apple Jack and Rainbow dash alone. I will answer the rest of your questions later on." And with that the other ponies trotted away leaving Rainbow Dash, Apple Jack and Rarity all standing there with confused and slightly worried faces. "I'll take Rarity." Said Vinyl "I guess I'll take Rainbow Dash.." Soarin muttered. Slipstream's heart stopped. He was left with worst of all. Apple Jack had lost her sister her grandmother and her brother was nowhere to be found. Vinyl took Rarity's arm and moved her under an apple tree. Soarin pointed upwards and he and Rainbow took off into the clouds. Slipstream was left alone with Apple Jack staring intently at him. "So you ain't no mail pony?" She asked him. "No I'm not I'm Special agent Slipstream of PIS." He replied to her. "Golly that's cooler then cold bucket of water on a hot summers day, but why didn't you tell us sooner?" She asked him. "Apple Jack right now I don't believe that this would be the best time to explain." "And why not." She asked him. And then he told her. Her face went from shock to disbelief then utter and total devastation. She burst into tears and fell to the ground hugging her self. Slipstream wanted to cry also but he kept him self together for her sake. She bawling her eyes out and screaming Applebloom and Granny Smiths name. He knelt down side of her and put his wing around her and held her close to comfort her. She cried and cried until she had no more tears left and was sobbing and hiccuping uncontrollably. He was still cradling her when Vinyl trotted over supporting Rarity who was weeping and barely managing to stand. Suddenly there was a loud boom and Soarin came crashing down to earth with Rainbow Dash on top of him trying to beat the living crap of him with tears in her eyes. "YOUR A LIAR,IT'S NOT TRUE WHY WOULD TELL ME LIES LIKE THAT?!" She screamed at the top if her lungs. Soarin was easily blocking all the attacks and finally grabbed both her hooves and pulled her into a bear hug. She continued to punch until she finally stopped and began to bawl her eyes out just as Apple Jack had.


	2. Chapter 2, Here we go

When Rainbow dash finally stopped crying Soarin spoke to her in a quite voice slipstream could not hear. Suddenly a bright light filled his field of vision. He put his hoof in front of his eyes to avoid being blinded. When the light finally died a beautiful white pony with pink and green mane colors with wings and a horn was standing right in front of the 3 PIS agents and the the 3 sobbing Pony's. yes princess Celestia had arrived. The look on her face was one of absolute rage. Suddenly two other bright lights caused slipstream to once again cover his eyes. Then once agian he was in total shock. Princess Luna and Princess Cadence were standing next to the enraged ruler of Equestria. Immediately all three PIS agents bowed. But Rarity, Applejack and Rainbow dash even seem to know that they were there. They continued to sob and cry. "All of you please rise." Said princess Celestia, with what like a forced air of calm. The 3 PIS agents were on their feet. Princess Luna and Cadence went to the three ponies who were crying their eyes out to try and provide some comfort. "Princess Celestia, it is honor but why are you here." Asked Soarin. She looked at him then spoke, "for I have felt the murder of the innocent, and so I have come to investigate." Her voice was extremely cold. All three PIS agents lowered their heads in sadness, Vinyl had tears on corners of her eyes. "I see it is true, may I see the bodies." She asked them. Slipstream led her to where the four remains of the Pony's were. She unzipped the body bag and immediately her eyes glowed dangerously bright. Princess Luna saw this and ran to her sister's side. She put her hoof on her shoulder. "Sister please remember your self no matter how horrid this crime is." She said to her. Slowly her eyes returned to their normal state. She took a deep breathe then spoke. "Luna, Cadence please I need your assistance." Cadence left the side of AppleJack and the other ponies reluctantly. Quickly all three princess' had a quick discussion which involved a lot of head shaking and hoof waving. Finally all three turned toward the remains and beams of light shot from their horns. Once again Slipstream covered his to avoid the risk of permanent blindness. When the beams finally stopped Apple bloom, Sweetie Bell, Scootaloo and Granny Smith were all lying on the ground apparently asleep. AppleJack, Rarity and Rainbow dash cried out in joy and began to run towards them. Slipstream held hoof out to stop them . He looked at the princess' mortified at what they had done. "Agent Slipstream I know what you are thinking but I will not have the innocent murdered for no reason." Said Princess Celestia. "BUT YOU KNOW WHAT WILL HAPPEN IF WE DO NOT FIND THE KILLER!" He screamed. Soarin looked at him like he was crazy and Vinyl took a sharp intake of breathe. Slipstream fully expected to be disintegrated by magic at that moment instead princess Cadence took the reins. "Yes but you will not fail. You three will find the killer and bring him to justice." "Wait just a minute here." Said Apple Jack. Everyone turned to look at her. "What was it that the princess' did that was so bad. The way I see she bought them back to life." She finished trying to get around slipstream to get to her sister. Princess Luna stepped forward, "no dear we have simply reformed the bodies. The only way to bring them back fully to life is to catch the pony who took their souls in the first place. And if the killer is not found in 7 days then bodies will return to a state of death and bring back 3 souls with them. Those 3 souls will be the ones of who they loved the most. Obviously it would be you for Apple bloom, Rarity for Sweetie Bell and Rainbow Dash for Scootaloo." "So if we don't find the killer we'll die to?" Asked Rainbow Dash. Before Princess Luna could respond Soarin intervened."whoa whoa, what's this about an us? You can't come with us." He said looking at rainbow dash. Usually when Soarin says something people tended to follow his orders. Instead what he got was three angry mares in his looking like they were ready to commit a homicide in front of a whole crowd of police ponies, two special agents and three of Equestria's princess'. Rainbow Dash stepped in front of Soarin first and cooly with a tremendous amount of restraint in her voice. "Look here fly boy I don't care what in the name of fuck you say to me. I will look for this killer and so help me Celestia I will make pay for what he did to my sister. And if you try to stand in my way you will get it just as bad as this killer will when I find him." She said to him poking him in the vest with her hoof and a look of total enragement on her face. Her mane was glowing dangerously bright just like it did when she preformed a sonic rain boom, and her purple eyes were bright as the sun as she stared down Soarin. Soarin looked as though he wanted to challenge her statement which would have probably ended with another plus 1 to the body count that day, luckily Princess Celestia intervened before he could say another word. "Rainbow dash is correct Soarin. She, rarity and applejack will accompany you on your journey." Soarin open his mouth to respond when Vinyl stuck her hoof in his mouth shutting him up. "Where do we start?" Asked Applejack, a look of determination on her face. "Jamey." All 3 PIS agents responded at once. There was the sound of hoof steps and Jamey stepped out from behind the barn. She was young had a white glossy mane, turquoise eyes, a black braided mane with pink highlights and a lab coat. She smiled when she saw the PIS agents and waved them over to where she was working on some evidence recovered from the crime scene. All the 6 Pony's began to trot over to her when Slipstream felt a hoof on his shoulder he turned around to see all three princess's looking at him with Princess Cadences hoof on his shoulder. "Agent Slipstream." Began princess Celestia. "Please princess just Slipstream." He responded. She nodded and began again. "Slipstream please look out for them. I can already tell that this journey will be dangerous and we do not need any more deaths." Slipstream nodded and trotted after the group.


End file.
